Bitter Chocolate
by Hazuzu
Summary: Lillie finds out that Moon has given Valetine's Day gifts to a bunch of other girls. Can the Champ talk her way out of Lillie's wrath?


Lillie was beaming as she slid off of the Ride Charizard's back and onto the crunchy snow of Mount Lanakila. Even the chill couldn't dampen her spirits, even though she was bare-legged on Alola's tallest mountain.

For it was Valentine's Day, and she had prepared a special batch of chocolates just for her beloved Moon. She'd been invited to spend the day at the remote Pokemon League, with the beautiful scenery certain to provide a romantic backdrop for the day.

It was the expectation of Moon's smile, her warm embrace, that gave Lillie the fuel to dash up the slope to the Pokemon League. She swiped her keycard through the door, clutched her chocolates to her chest, and prayed her bare legs wouldn't freeze off before she got inside.

The air conditioning gave Lillie a blast of hot air as she stepped inside. The walls curved into a natural rocky dome, embedded with glowing pink gems that provided all the light anyone would ever need. Normally, there would be a gaping chasm beneath the walkways, but metal flooring had been extended and a party set up.

"Lillie!" Came the familiar husky voice of Olivia. The woman herself had been sprawled across a couch, but gracefully dismounted when she spotted the blonde at the door. Several other faces turned in her direction, all of whom Lillie recognized from accompanying Moon on her trials. "What a pleasure to see you here," she said, as she approached.

"Um, hello." Lillie flashed a smile at the woman as she waved to the other women present. "What is everyone doing here? Moon said that she was inviting me to a private, um." Her cheeks turned pink. "Date."

"Oh, is that what she's here for?" Olivia tapped her chin. "She only stopped by briefly to give me some chocolates, the-"

"What?" Lillie stared up at the woman.

"Moon, she gave me some chocolates." Olivia gestured to where she'd been sitting, and at the box of chocolates that had been on the table beside her. "She didn't seem to expect me to be here, but she was looking for me regardless."

"O-Oh..." Lillie clutched her box a little tighter. Could Moon have given Valentine's chocolates to another girl? And one so old? Well, not very old, but Olivia was much older than she was.

"She's in the Champion's room now," Olivia said, as she strolled back to her couch. "And we're here to celebrate our Valentine's Day, aren't we, girls?"

"Woo!" Mallow twirled her arm in the air. She was stood at the head of a small buffet table covered in various fruits, vegetables, salads, and, of course, malasadas. "Valentine's Party!"

"Quite," Olivia smirked. "Something for all the single ladies of Alola, who I know, and are also part of the Island Challenge." She shot a look at Lillie. "Catering costs, you understand."

"Um, right. That makes sense," Lillie said, as she shuffled towards the center of the little party. "But… Acerola? Lana? Aren't you a little young for Valentine's anyway?"

"I'm just here for the food," Lana said, as she grabbed a handful of berries and shoved them into her mouth.

"Me?" Acerola giggled from her position on the floor. Mina was sat beside her, a sketchpad on her lap. "I actually have several courting offers… But I think they're all from other regions. They must think I'm a real princess."

"Oh..." Lillie counted the present heads and frowned. "Shouldn't Hapu be here?"

"Hapu said that such insecurity is not befitting of a Kahuna." Olivia plucked a chocolate from her box and popped it between her lips. "That just means more fun for us, doesn't it, girls?"

"I think I'm going to paint Moon," Mina said. "Riding Lunala."

"That's… Lovely." Olivia smiled.

"And holding a Honedge," Mina went on. "That's on fire."

"That sounds quite violent..." Lillie stepped over to the other blonde and peered at her work-in-progress.

"I want to make her look cool." Mina shrugged. "She gave me chocolates, so…"

"You too?!" Lillie felt her heart break a little as Mina pulled a box of chocolates from behind her. "How many people has Moon given chocolates to?!"

"Oh, I got some," Lana pointed a finger at one of the vacant chairs.

"Me too! I think Olivia ate all of them." Acerola pointed at a trash can, which had an empty box sticking half out of it.

"… What?" Olivia asked as Lillie looked at her. "Eating lots of chocolate is a perfectly valid way of enjoying one's Valentine's Day."

Lillie found her hand clenching into a fist. How could Moon do this to her on Valentine's Day? Invite her to a special meeting in a special place and then give all these romantic gifts to a bunch of other girls? She marched wordlessly to the elevator stomped her foot to activate it. The rest of the girls watched as she ascended, a couple of them waving, but she didn't care about them. She cared about her girlfriend humiliating her on Valentine's Day!

The skyscape of Mount Lanakila unfolded around Lillie as she reached the Champion's room, the pale blue floor solid beneath her feet. She couldn't look at the beauty of the mountains surrounding her, nor the little table that had been set up at the center of the arena, or even the lovely outfit that Moon was wearing.

"Hey!" Moon grinned at Lillie. "You look so go-"

"Moon!" Lillie yelled as she approached and jabbed a finger at Moon's chest. The other girl reeled slightly. "Today! Is! Valentine's! Day!"

"Um. Yeah?" Moon's smile was weak.

"You have been giving chocolate to everyone down there! Acerola, and Mallow, and Mina, and even Olivia! She could be your mother!" Lillie accused. She didn't want to poke Moon again because she'd just realized how much it hurt her fingertip.

"I-I know?" Moon goggled at Lillie. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?!" Lillie reared up. "We're not Dittos! I'm your girlfriend! Your only girlfriend!"

Moon blinked.

"I know you are?" Moon took half a step backward. "I've got some proper chocolate for you!" She hurried over to the table at the center of the room, reached for one of the seats, and retrieved a small white box wrapped up with a blue ribbon.

"Proper chocolate?" Lillie hadn't stopped frowning since she stepped onto the elevator. "What does that mean?!"

"Um..." Moon shuffled back towards Lillie. "I made it myself. Mom helped… I'm not really a cook… But it's still proper stuff. I'm not gonna give you obligation chocolate!"

"Obliga..." Lillie shook her head. "What's obligation chocolate?!"

"The stuff you give your friends and who you work with," Moon said. "I got that from the Pokemart."

"I've never heard of it!" Lillie snapped.

"Oh." Moon paused. "Ohhh. Hang on." She reached for her belt and pulled out the Rotomdex, which had wisely decided to stay quiet. A few button presses later and she showed the screen to Lillie. "Yeah… My bad. It looks like obligation chocolate isn't a thing in Alola? Everyone does it in Kanto!"

Lillie's scowl faded as she read the article describing Kantoan Valentine's Day. How gifts were given to co-workers, friends, and family on Valentine's Day. She felt particularly foolish.

"Um." Lillie thrust her box of chocolates against Moon's chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you're not mad anymore. Good." Moon smiled as she grabbed the offered chocolates. Lillie took hers. "Do you want to have dinner now? I had it specially made! That Champion money has to be good for something, right?"

"You're forgiving me just like that?" Lillie asked as she followed Moon to the table.

"Yeah. It's an easy mistake to make, y'know? I should have thought that Alolan customs are different." Moon pulled Lillie's chair out for her, then tucked it in.

"That's..." Lillie searched her mind. "Very mature of you."

"Thanks." Moon took a seat opposite her. "Mom says I've got to set a good example if I'm the Champion." Her fingers hovered between two bottles. "Now, do you want grape juice or fizzy grape juice?"


End file.
